


kiss me with ichor and steel

by titaniaeli



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake-Out Make-Out, Gen, M/M, Modern Era, Rebellion, Threesome - F/M/M, Tyrannical Government, the rebellion is called the mockingjays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniaeli/pseuds/titaniaeli
Summary: Even under the dirty and flickering fluorescent lighting, he could easily make out the man’s beauty. Tousled bronze hair artfully styled over a classically beautiful face and a pair of muscular arms displayed against his too tight jeans. He's the kind of man everyone would stop and stare on the streets.He's also not high or drunk. And Gale needed a distractionright now.Adrenaline still trembling through his limbs for him to care about shame or embarrassment, he walked right up to the guy.“I need you to kiss me.” He said bluntly, and then praying to whatever gods were actually listening to him now, he fisted into the guy’s shirt and pulled him into a rough kiss.





	1. Chapter 1

He barely glanced at the blinking neon signboard that announced the club’s name as he ducked into the building. The Kraken was dark, with disco lights in flashing pink and green zipping around the place. The perfect hideout for a rebel to blend into the dancing crowd and gathered his wits.

The echo of the blast still rang in his ears. It was a simple plan to liberate a cargo train delivering into the capitol, but the bombs had set off too early and resulted in peacekeepers moving to intercept the rebels.

The last he saw Katniss, he had tossed her towards Peeta as the rest of the rebels scattered across the city.

He shoved his way through the dancing crowd, feeling a headache trying to hammer its way out the back of his skull from the flashing disco lights. Rave music blared in his ears, intensifying the ringing in his ears.

He finally fought his way free from the undulating bodies, sweat causing his dark hair to plaster uncomfortably against the nape of his neck. He checked the entrance once more, only to see the doors opened to admit a trio of peacekeepers in their Kevlar vests and skin-tight armour. No one noticed them, too caught up in the high of the music.

 _‘Gale, where the hell are you?’_ Static suddenly crackled in his left ear, Peeta’s voice bursting to life from the previously dead earpiece.

He felt a sharp pang of relief at hearing the blonde’s voice. At least this meant that Peeta and Katniss had gotten away safely.

“I’m hiding out in a nightclub.” He answered. “The Kraken.”

There was a beat of silence. _‘I’ll meet you out back in ten. Don’t go anywhere. We’re on our way to get you.’_

“I don’t have ten—” He hissed in frustration when the static vanished abruptly. He checked the peacekeepers’ positions again, swearing under his breath when he spotted them breaking off to search the club.

At this rate, it won’t even be five minutes before they found him.

He forced himself to remain calm and moved towards the corridor beside the bar counter. The ringing in his ears seemed to fade as he escaped from the blasting music, leaving only the faint reverberation crackling over his skin. But goosebumps popped up over the back of his neck, his instincts screaming in alarm. He didn’t have to look back to know that the peacekeepers were following behind.

The corridor he had just entered split off into more corners and passageways. It’s like a goddamn maze, except more jam-packed with people crouched by the side smoking or snorting powder off their arms or couples making out everywhere he turned. He caught a glimpse of the peacekeeper behind him in his peripheral vision before he turned a corner. From the footsteps, he was 88% sure that there’s only one peacekeeper following him. He was just deliberating on taking out the peacekeeper—ignoring the _that’s a bad idea_ from his inner Peeta’s voice when he noticed a man leaning against the wall outside the washroom.

Even under the dirty and flickering fluorescent lighting, he could easily make out the man’s beauty. Tousled bronze hair artfully styled over a classically beautiful face and a pair of muscular arms displayed against his too tight jeans. He's the kind of man everyone would stop and stare on the streets.

He's also not high or drunk. And Gale needed a distraction _right now_.

Adrenaline still trembling through his limbs for him to care about shame or embarrassment, he walked right up to the guy.

“I need you to kiss me.” He said bluntly, and then praying to whatever gods were actually listening to him now, he fisted into the guy’s shirt and pulled him into a rough kiss.

There was a second where the guy did not respond, and Gale was starting to regret doing this, when the lips beneath him started to move.

Hands suddenly gripped onto his hips and hauled him forward, fingers trailing down to grab onto his backside in enthusiasm. His gasp of surprise was swallowed immediately by a greedy mouth and a really, really flexible tongue.

“My name is Finnick.” The man said when they parted briefly to catch their breath. “Just thought you should know the name of the guy you're kissing.”

“I don't care.” He grunted, dragging his fingers through the ridiculously soft bronze hair.

The door to the washroom suddenly flung open, startling both men.

The woman standing at the doorway blinked owlishly at them. Through the haze of lust, he could see dark hair, smouldering dark eyes and a crimson pout that could kill a man as easily as she could seduce one.

Of course, only he would be _lucky_ enough to meet all the attractive ones while he's on a job and hiding from peacekeepers.

Over Finnick’s shoulder, he spotted the peacekeeper coming towards their direction. He stiffened in panic, going still in Finnick’s arms. The woman must have seen something on his face, because she glanced towards the peacekeeper with a wary scowl and looked back at him knowingly.

“Starting off without me?” She smirked. He only has a moment of surprise before she tugged him into the cubicle. Finnick backed him into the tiny cubicle, hands sliding down to support his waist.

“It's not fair of you to always hog the pretty ones, Finnick.” The woman scolded playfully, pressing up against Gale’s back. He could feel her breasts rubbing up his back, her tiny teeth burying themselves in the arch of his neck and her sharp nails scraping over the hard planes of his stomach under his shirt.

“Not my fault they always flock towards me, Jo.” Finnick bragged, a devilish smirk playing at the corner of his swollen red lips. His eyes were the green of the summer sea, bright and half-lidded with hunger as they watched Gale.

 _They knew each other_ , he thought, and that's the only thing he managed to comprehend before he's assaulted by pleasure. Hands, _hands_ —too many hands touching him everywhere, fingers tracking burning embers and stardust over the freckles on his skin. _God_ , he might actually come without his cock being touched if they continued like this.

He barely noticed the door being forced open, but he did notice Finnick moving immediately to cover him from the peacekeeper standing by the doorway.

“Come on!” Jo cursed at the peacekeeper. “Can't a woman get some without being fucking interrupted?”

Finnick bit down on his neck, but quickly licked and sucked the sting in apology. He buried his face into the crook of Finnick’s shoulder, an involuntary moan escaping his lips.

Even without looking behind at Jo, he could tell that the woman was giving the peacekeeper a feral grin.

“You want to stay and watch the show?” She taunted, reaching forward to palm Finnick’s cock through his jeans. He jerked forward in surprise, and Gale could feel his cock brushed up against his thigh. He felt a brief tinge of excitement and resisted the urge to rut against the other man like a hormonal teenager.  

Gale didn't hear the peacekeeper’s reply, but he did hear the door slamming shut. As the booted footsteps receded from outside the cubicle, he let out a stuttered breath of relief.  

Talk about hiding in plain sight.

 _‘We’re here. Meet us out back now.’_ He was torn between relief and disappointment when Peeta’s teeny voice said succinctly into his ear.

When he tried to untangle from the pair, he was met with a whine of dismay from Finnick. It did make him feel slightly better that he's not the only one reluctant to let things end so quickly.

“Thank you.” He said, the beginning of a blush burning in his cheeks.

Jo pulled him back for a half-wild kiss, biting into his bottom lip and sending a shiver of lust down his spine. He had to take a second to compose himself as she straightened herself.

“Anything for a pretty little bird.” She winked.

He tried not to think too much on her particular wording as he quickly exited the cubicle and out of the club. He spotted Peeta’s black van parked inconspicuously outside the backdoor and quickly got on.

“Are you hurt?” Katniss asked immediately, her gaze studying him from head to toe. He flushed at her intense gaze, feeling lucky that it’s dark inside the van. Peeta started the van and drove, jerking Katniss back into her seat upfront.

“I'm fine.” He managed to sound steady, even though he suspected that she and Peeta remained sceptical. Even in the darkness of the van, it felt like they could see his wild eyes, bruised lips and kiss-bitten throat, as clear as they were in daylight. He felt guilty, as if he had been caught doing something wrong.

As his heart rate started to slow, and Katniss and Peeta turned their attention back to the streets and avoiding the peacekeepers, Gale found his attention wandering back to sea green eyes and a wide, crimson-tinged smirk. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, still feeling hot under his collar and wondered if he had left Finnick and Jo in the same state that they had left him. His breathing got a little ragged when he imagined Finnick and Jo continuing after he left, fucking each other in the tiny cubicle. Do they imagine him with them as well?

He bit himself hard enough that he tasted blood on his tongue. Guilt and shame felt heavy in his chest. He’s not supposed to get involved with anyone _this_ deeply while on a mission.

“You sure you really okay?” Katniss asked again when they got off the van. She frowned at his flushed cheeks and had to fight the urge to check for a fever.

“I’m fine.” He insisted, not meeting her gaze. “You guys go ahead for the debrief with Abernathy. I’m going to—to take a shower first.”

He really _needed_ a cold shower.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“What’s going on here?” Gale asked, looking around warily.

They have been recalled for a meeting. On his _rest day._ He had to rush to headquarters right after his engineering theoretical test, which kinda sucks—as he had been up past 3am last night because he has been covering Peeta for patrol duty. Peeta still has a year to go before he could officially move out of his parents’ house. He wondered how the Mellark parents would react if they ever find out about their son’s ‘part-time’ job.

It was a little strange to have a double life. To the rest of the Capitol, he was a pre-engineering student working part-time at a garage. Unbeknownst to his family and the rest of the world, he’s one of the top rebels in the Mockingjay fighting against President Snow and his tyrannical government.

“No idea.” Katniss whispered. She was still in her clerk uniform, a military green jacket thrown over it in her hurry.  

“Apologies for calling a meeting out of the blue.” Paylor said, entering the room abruptly. “But I have some people I would like you to meet. I believe that some of you here might know them.”

Two people walked into the room, and he felt the blood drained out of his face instantly.

“That’s Finnick Odair.” Katniss pointed out.

 _“You know him?”_ He hissed, turning towards her.

Katniss gave him a strange look, but answered easily, “He’s a top model working in Panem Management. His face is like everywhere.”

Well, he didn’t know that.

The woman standing beside Finnick, her lips swiped with a burgundy colour today, was smirking with a challenging glint in her dark eyes. He knew her too.

Suddenly, the memory of strong hands, sharp teeth against his throat, and being sandwiched between two gorgeous people flooded into his mind, and a furious blush lit up in his cheeks.

“This is Finnick Odair, and as you all know, a model working in one of Snow’s many subsidiary companies. He’s also the owner of The Kraken. Mags introduced him to me a couple of months ago, and he has been our informant since then.” Paylor said, smiling at the two warmly. “This is Johanna Mason. She hacked into our main server, nearly managed to break down all our firewall before Beetee caught her and traced her IP address.”

Johanna raised her chin, her smirk widening at the raised brows around the room.

“Welcome to the club.” Haymitch greeted, standing up to embrace Finnick with familiarity.

 _So this was what Paylor meant by some of them knowing Finnick and Jo_ , Gale thought. He felt ridiculous all of a sudden. As if Paylor would know about what had happened in The Kraken a week ago.

He slid down in his chair, his cheeks oddly flushed. There’s no way Finnick and Johanna would remember him. It had been dark in the club... and they didn’t know his name.  

Just as he thought that, Johanna’s gaze stopped on him. His heart skipped a beat as she cocked her head to the side. He pretended to be looking at Paylor, but he was excruciatingly aware of her eyes on him.

The meeting passed quickly. After introductions were made, there was a short briefing by Haymitch before they were released. To be honest, Gale hadn’t really been listening, intensely aware of Finnick and Johanna’s presences across the room.

The moment Paylor dismissed them, Gale stood up immediately to leave. He might have mumbled some sort of excuse to Katniss before he fled, ignoring her bewildered expression.

“Hey! Wait up!” Finnick’s voice called out from behind him. He squeezed his eyes shut in dread, wondering if he should just fuck it and run. He exhaled sharply and turned around reluctantly, meeting Finnick’s sheepish grin and Johanna’s feral smirk.

She was striding towards him with purpose, and she didn’t stop walking as she caught his elbow and pushed him into a hidden corner. Before he could complain about her manhandling, she crashed her lips against his. His protest died in his throat. Her tongue _curled_ , and he melted instantly. She was far too good at kissing.

“Fuck, Jo.” Finnick groaned behind them. He backed them up against the wall, his breath warm on her neck. “Don’t do that so suddenly.”

“I knew it’s you.” Johanna laughed in delight, her eyes trailing seductively across Gale’s face. “You’re even prettier in the daylight.”

He has never blushed this much in his entire life. Luckily, she stepped away before he could expire on the spot.

“I look forward to working with you, _Gale_.” Johanna said knowingly, teeth flashing behind her wild grin. For a fleeting second, he’s looking at a wolf, cowed by a greater predator.

“Everything is going to be so much fun from now onwards.” Finnick sang.

He felt a spark of irritation at the bronze-haired man’s words. The rebellion was _not_ fun, and he couldn’t help but feel annoyed with Finnick’s carefree attitude. The Hawthorne family had lost their home when their father died. Tobias Hawthorne’s life insurance had been seized when he died in an accident at the construction site, although after years of investigation had led Gale to suspect that it might not just be a mere accident after all. Aster Everdeen and her daughter had been neighbours and long-time friends with Hazelle, and had taken the family of five in after their house was seized by the government. He had worked his ass off, and moved out of the house as soon as he’s old enough, taking Katniss along. They both rented an apartment near his college, and as a roommate, Katniss was decent enough. At least she doesn’t leave the dishes in the sink.

With lesser mouths to feed, their mothers’ situation improved. Prim had recently moved to live in a dormitory at her university. Katniss had been very proud of her little sister.

“Sorry,” Finnick frowned, noticing his displeased expression. “I must have said something wrong.” He sounded so genuinely apologetic that Gale felt his annoyance faded slightly. “It’s my bad habit... Speaking before thinking. I apologize if I had offended you in any way.”

“You offend people by being your usual insensitive bastard self.” Johanna snorted, shoving Finnick lightly. She turned to him, her eyes suddenly serious. “Finnick has a hard time getting rid of his ‘image’ when he’s around everyone. Even me.”

Finnick ignored her, leaning forward to land a chaste kiss on his cheek. He nearly flinched, startled by the soft lips against his skin.

“Is it part of your image too, to kiss random men?” He asked sharply. Even though he was looking at Finnick, he was directing his question to Johanna too.

They exchanged looks that he tried not to decipher too deeply. It makes his head hurt just thinking about the oddity of these two.

“Not just any man.” Johanna replied, her voice low.

He didn’t expect the sharp, sudden shiver of thrill down his spine at the huskiness of her voice, or the look in her eyes, suddenly dark and earnest. There’s no darkness of the nightclub, no rush of adrenaline, no loud music pounding away at the background, but he still felt lightheaded around Finnick and Johanna. Their effect on him was disturbing.

 _This is not a mission,_ he thought _, there’s no peacekeepers around to act like this._

“I have to go.” He said, raspy and breathless. Pushing himself away from the wall, he shifted away from them. His legs felt weak, and his knees nearly buckled from his sudden movement. He inwardly cursed himself for acting like a complete moron.

Finnick and Johanna must think him a weirdo.

“Hey,” Finnick said, curling his fingers around his wrist to stop him. “Don’t be a stranger.”

“We’re around if you want a repeat of back then.” Johanna winked.

Finnick elbowed her roughly, which she retaliated with a well-aimed kick at the shin. He was glad that his darker skin would mask the blush. He had enough of blushing already.

“I’ll think about it.” He said shortly, weaving around them to escape.

And he has never spoken truer words. Every single night since that day, he’s haunted by mischievous sea-green eyes, soft lips mouthing at his throat, leaving crimson stains of lipstick behind, pianist hands and blunt nails imprinting bruises on his hipbones—dark like Johanna’s eyes after two days, strength that could easily push him down and hold him _still_. He thought about being ravished, taken apart over and over and over again, until he couldn’t remember his own name.

He just never thought he would meet them again.

His last parting words was no lie, but he wondered if he would actually go through with it and accept Johanna’s offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was not planned, but i suppose i can't resist them meeting back up.


End file.
